We Don't Have Any Syrup
by DoctorCroctagon
Summary: Simply put, fate had a funny way of spinning life. Altering the smallest things to make the bigger picture complete. While sometimes, it could just be somebody loosing their car-keys, other times it can be something like missing one of the things you love most. PruCan!
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: Own Hetalia and it's characters, I do not.**

_Simply put, fate had a funny way of spinning life. Altering the smallest things to make the bigger picture complete. While sometimes, it could just be somebody loosing their car-keys, other times it can be something like-_

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MAPLE SYRUP!"

_Pfffft. Thanks for messing up my intro, Canada._

~!-_-!~

The usually calm, quiet nation paced about in his kitchen, feeling rage overflowing from within him. He was holding an empty glass bottle in the shape of a maple leaf in his right hand, the other hand curled in a fist at his side. Kuma was curled in a far corner, fearful of Canada's anger. The bear was crying, positively terrified.

And people say Canadian rage doesn't exist.

Canada threw the glass bottle over at the wall, watching the maple leaf shatter into many small pieces. The nation gasped as he ran over to where the glass was sprawled out on the ground. Tears bubbled at the corners of his eyes as he saw what he had done to the glass replica of the symbol of his country. Grabbing a dustpan and broom, he quickly cleaned up the glass. He stood up, running a hand through his silky blond hair. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Looks like I have to go to the store." His demeanor was more or less balk to being shy and withdrawn, but a tremor of anger still resided within his voice.

Pushing his rounded up farther on his nose, he grabbed his coat and put it on. Resting his hand on the brass doorknob, he turned around and yelled to Kuma. "Bye Kuma! I'm goinf to the store!" The polar bear that was earlier cowering in the corner was now chilling on Mathew's couch.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"I'm Cana-" Mattie was interrupted by his sturdy maple-wood door swinging open and hitting him in the face.

Prussia was standing in the doorway, his hand on the knob. He had agiant grin plastered on his face as always. He had a grocery bag pressed close to his chest with the arm that wasn't holding the door.

"Birdie! I brought you some stuff!" When there was no response, he looked around. "Mattie?" Only then came Canada's meek response.

"I'm back here, Gil." Gilbert turned around and closed the door to see Mathew holding his forehead in pain. Prussia's face fell, as he saw a small bloody gash on the shorter man's forehead.

"Birdie, what happened to your head?!" he asked, concerned dripping in his voice. Canada replied,

"You did." The albino man blinked than promptly took his friend in his arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into his ear, causing a red blush that could rival Roma's to spread across Mattie's face.

"Let's get you fixed up."

~!^-^!~

When a bandage was on Canada's head, and the proper antiseptic was applied, Gilbert and Mathew were at Canada's dining table, going though what Gilbert brought for Mathew. Hockey DVD's, pancake mix, but no maple syrup. Mattie sighed and put down the items that the German brought. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and asked, "why are you sad? Did I not bring something right?" he inquired. Canada sighed.

"N-no, it's just that I'm out of maple syrup..." The albino's eyes widened in shock.

"You?! Out of maple syrup!?" he was genuinely shocked. "Then we MUST get you more!"

"Y-you don't have to-"

"Nein! Birdie needs his syrup and that's final!"

And with that, Prussia grabbed Canada's wrist and pulled him out the door, slamming it behind him.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters. **

The weather was beautiful that day, and there was a light cool breeze to counter the hot sun. So Mattie and Gil decided to walk instead of taking a car. They were walking down the sidewalk, talking casually. About what? Anything really. They talked about the weather, trees, oh, and their siblings.

"Mien bruder is such a stick in the mud. He never lets me do anything fun at home." Prussia pouted. Canada laughed. Prussia gave him a look. "What's that for?"

"Oh, it's just that, you seem to have a better relationship with your brother than I have with mine." Prussia scoffed. "Well, it's true. Every day when he isn't with England, he just talks non-stop about Canada being America's hat, England, or how awesome he is. Not to mention his stupid antics always get me beat up." Canada ranted in his soft voice. But it felt nice, too get all of this off his chest. Gilbert was one of the only person he could really talk too.

Suddenly, the German grabbed the Canadian's hand. For the second time that day, Canada's face turned a color of red to rival the maple leaf on his flag.

"Mattie, whoever is hurting you, if they do it again, I swear, I will kill them." His voice took a menacing turn. Canada just blinked.

"T-That's very sweet, Gil, but I'm afraid i-it's unnecessary." Prussia's grip tightened on Canada's hand.

"Pfffft, I'm not sweet!" his cheeks turned pink, and he used his free hand scratched the back of his head. "I'm awesome, not sweet!" Canada giggled.

~!^w^!~

About halfway to the store, they ran into some familiar faces.

"Toni!" Gilbert called out to his friend, releasing Mathew's hand, much to the latter's disappointment. The tan, brown-haired man turned around, as did his chestnut-haired companion. One had striking green eyes, the other had hazelnut eyes.

"Gil!" Spain ran up to the an with the red eyes and they high-fived. They probably would have hugged each other, if it wasn't for the basket of tomatoes Antonio had been carrying with one arm. Shortly after Antonio came, his companion followed, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Canada and waved to his friend(?)

"Hi Romano." he said, his voice maintaining it's silence. Roma looked up, the curl on his head bouncing as he did so.

"Oh, hey Cuba- no wait, umm-"

"I'm Canada..." Mattie sighed.

"I knew that!" Lovino shouted at Canada. Canada winced and Antonio turned around to look at them.

"Lovi! Don't be mean to Canada!" Lovino's face turned red as a tomato. Perhaps even more so.

"Don't call me Lovi!" he cried out indignantly. Spain laughed and put is arm around the personification of South Italy and kissed his forehead. If it was even possible, he turned even more red.

"Idiot..." This made Antonio laugh more and he turned back to Gilbert, who had a very amused expression on his face.

"Well, we best be on our way! Adios Gil and Mattie!" with that, he sent a knowing smile and a wink to Prussia who turned pink.

When they were gone. Prussia turned back to Canada and grabbed his hand again. Canada smiled.

"Well Birdie, we best be off!" Gilbert said as they stated walking. Canada felt all fuzzy and warm inside. So did Prussia.

~!^o^!~

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Prussia said with sparking eyes as he looked at the fairgrounds. It was filled with rides, concession stands, activities and people.

"The county fair." Canada replied simply. Prussia turned to Canada and proceeded to beg like a kid.

"Come on Mattie! We need to go to the fair!" Canada smiled at his childish antics and sighed.

"Okay." Prussia did an air punch, then said,

"Your awesome, Mattie!" And with that, they walked into the fair.

**A/N: End of chapter two. I put Spamano in here because it's one of my OTP's, and because I can! Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Must I put a disclaimer, AGAIN?! I don't own Hetalia OR it's characters.**

On the fairgrounds, there were numerous rides, attractions, booths, and food stands. The scent of popcorn, pretzels, cotton candy and awesome filled the air.

"This is awesome, Birdie!" Prussia called, grabbing Canada's hand and leading him around the fair. Canada smiled. He was practically the equivalent of a kid in a candy store. He stopped abruptly, Canada stopping shortly after he did. he turned towards Canada. "Okay, so how 'bout this! We take turns deciding what to do! Sound good?"

"Alright sure-"

"AWESOME!" He grabbed Mattie's hand and lead him to, The Ring of Fire. The ride went around in a loop, just a plain circle. The got into the line, and then hopped in one of the ride-cars. There were no seatbelts. Canada looked at Prussia terrified. Prussia just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. And yep, the blush returned. Snickering, he pulled down the metal bar in front of them, and it locked securely in place. Canada jumped. When all of the other seats on the ride were filled, the sped forward. Canada screamed and immediately latched onto Gilbert.

The ride sped around and around, and Mathew was squeezing the life out of Gilbert. Canada felt the ride stop, and slowly opened his eyes to see amused red ones staring back at him. Upside down. Mathew screamed and buried his face into Gilbert's chest. Smirking, Prussia leaned down and brushed some golden air out form in front of his ear and whispered, "it's okay..." He patted his head once then leaned back. The ride lurched forward again, and Prussia was laughing until the ride was over.

~!^/^!~

When they were off the ride, Canada hit Prussia on the head. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face down to meet his.

"We are NEVER doing that again. EVER." Canada's voice was filled with such venom, that Prussia was scared for a moment. But Prussia smiled, and patted Canada's golden hair.

"Okay Birdie." Canada smiled and released Gilbert, Canada placed a hand on his chin, and started stroking an imaginary beard.

_Hmmmm... My turn... _Canada was thinking. He got an idea and snapped his fingers. BINGO!

"We are going on the Ferris wheel." Prussia smiled as Canada lead him by the hand over to where the Ferris wheel was.

"As you wish."

~!^w^!~

The Ferris wheel was an easy-going ride, but this Ferris Wheel was strange. The compartments were unclosed, and small. They waited in line, and as they waited, a man wearing a striped shirt came up to them, offering the cotton candy. Prussia dug around in his pockets and pulled out a dollar and fifty cents for some of the delicious pink **fluff**. The man's nametag read, ANDY. He smiled, stuck the money in the little case and handed Gilbert some cotton candy.

"Pleasure doing' business with ya." he said then left. Prussia took a big bite of the sugary treat, then offered some to Canada. Canada pulled off some of the **fluff** and took a bite. Prussia gave him a grin, then shoved the cotton candy bag into his coat pocket.

They stepped up onto the platform, where some people were standing, opening gates. They got into one of the compartments, and the ride started. They talked leisurely, chilling and looking out of the window at the fair.

"Hey! Is that west?!" Prussia yelled suddenly. He ran up to the window, and peered out. Sure enough, Germany was down in the fair with North Italy. Italy seemed to be pulling Ludwig everywhere. Gilbert laughed profusely. "West is in looove!" he cried. Canada smirked from across from him. Prussia trained his eyes on Canada suddenly, right as the compartment stopped at the very top. Canada's and Prussia's eyes locked, violet meeting red. Prussia's smile softened. "And so am I." he leaned over to a stunned Canada and kissed him. On the lips. Yep. That was the first time ion his life, that Mathew Williams had been kissed on the lips.

And it was amazing.

Both of their lips tasted like the delicious, sweet **FLUFF** that is cotton candy. They kissed until the wheel started to turn again, and they separated when the need for air was too great.

Looking one another in the eyes, Canada managed to say,

"I-I love you too."

~!o/o!~

Down at the bottom, off of the ride, Prussia and Canada were walking around.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Prussia asked as the wandered the fair. Canada blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I would think so."

"AWESOME!" Prussia yelled as he hugged his newly obtained boyfriend. However, the moment didn't last as they heard somebody yell,

"PANCKAES! HOT AND DELICOUS PANCAKES! GET EM' WHILE THE'RE ARE HOT!" Canada broke the hug, and ran over to where a girl with shoulder-length blondish-red hair was selling pancakes from inside a white trailer-like thing. Her nametag read, JAMIE. She leaned over the little counter that protruded from under the window. "Hey guys! Would you care for some pancakes? The chef is really good! Makes em' nice and **FLUFFY**." Prussia and Canada ordered two plates of pancakes.

They sat down on a bench to eat. Whist they were enjoying the nice weather, a certain white-haired German remembered something.

"Hey Birdie?" He asked.

'What, Gil?"

He put his index finger on Canada's nose, and something warm, sticky, and sweet-smelling was rubbed on his nose.

"There's your maple syrup."

**A/N: Bam! We are done here. I could have never gotten this finished if not for my cousin who helped me out with my writers block! She is pretty awesome. Anyway, review if you would like, or not if you'd rather.**


End file.
